Crazy People
by CamyMJ
Summary: Um musical sobre a vida deles era realmente algo além do que estavam acostumados. Mas a escritora da peça ainda não terminara de mudar a visão dos garotos a respeito de suas próprias vidas, e uma simples pergunta (O que diabos é "wincest"?) mudaria tudo.


**Rating:** M

 **Par:** DeanxSam

 **Disclaimer:** Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever.

 **Notas:** Oie! Então trago a vocês minha primeira Wincest, escrita no auge de 2015, logo depois que saiu o quinto episódio da décima temporada, "Fan Fiction". Nossa, nem acredito que já faz tanto tempo, eu ri até morrer... Até hoje sei a música de cor, PAKSDAOKDPAKSD

Revisada em 2018. Meu Deus, como eu repetia verbo com "mente", que vergonha! Não mexi muito nos lemons e nem no estilo de escrita, só cuidei a ortografia mesmo. Eu era tão nenê ainda… Este foi meu segundo lemon 3

Espero que gostem 0/

 **Crazy People  
Capítulo Único**

Estavam na _baby_ , como sempre após um trabalho. Sam dormia no banco ao lado, como normalmente acontecia também. Dean sorriu, mesmo que pouco. Aquele fora um dos trabalhos mais estranhos que já realizara, e ele já enfrentara alguns caras bem esquisitos. Mas enfrentar Calíope naquela peça… aquilo fora demais até mesmo para os irmãos Winchester. Era tão fácil esquecer que Chuck escrevera aqueles livros idiotas enquanto estava preocupado com a Marca de Caim, ou com o fim do mundo…

E aquele trabalho fizera bem para Sammy. Eles haviam rido e se divertido, como há muito tempo não faziam. Era bom ver o irmão com algum olhar que não fosse o de preocupação. Mas ele provocara. "Deastiel"? "Samstiel"? Sammy realmente estava com vontade de tirá-lo do sério naquele dia.

Riu sozinho de novo e deixou o rock do AC/DC preencher sua mente. Era bom. Sabia que ainda enfrentariam muita coisa, e que tudo estava bem longe de acabar, mas era bom se sentir tranquilo. Pelo menos um pouco, pelo menos por um dia. Viu um motel na cidade pela qual passavam — ele não fazia ideia do nome do lugar —, e estacionou. Como sempre, Sam acordou quando o carro parou de se mover.

— Já chegamos?

— Yeah. Pegue suas coisas.

Sam assentiu com a cabeça e os dois foram fazer o registro. Como sempre, a recepcionista perguntou se eles queriam uma cama de casal ou duas de solteiro e, novamente, eles explicaram que eram irmãos. Às vezes Dean nem sabia por que se dava ao trabalho de fazê-lo. Poderia apenas pegar as chaves e sumir; não era como se devesse explicações a alguém.

— Preciso de um banho, cara.

Dean assentiu e deixou que o irmão pegasse as coisas de que precisava. Como sempre, Sam ficou com a cama mais próxima da janela.

— Eu vou depois, então. Tenta não demorar, princesa.

Sam mostrou sua melhor expressão de deboche antes de fechar a porta. Dean riu e se deitou na cama, sabendo que não poderia ficar muito mais tempo assim, ou pegaria no sono devido ao cansaço. Lembrou-se de Marie e do "Samulet". Riu novamente, sem acreditar que algo como aquilo realmente pudesse ter acontecido. Seu celular apitou, e Dean o pegou para ler a mensagem.

" _Bem, Dean (eu ainda não acho que seja você, mas vamos brincar), você leu a pior fanfic que eu já fiquei sabendo sobre Supernatural, então é hora de você conhecer as boas. Me passa o seu e-mail que eu te envio o link de uma boa wincest e de uma destiel, aí você vê o que prefere. Amor, Marie"._

Dean riu da mensagem e colocou o celular de lado, sem responder. Dera seu número a ela para que a garota ligasse caso algo acontecesse, porém, aparentemente, ela resolvera usá-lo para aporrinhá-lo sobre aquilo de "Destiel" e… Dean pegou de novo o celular, franzindo a sobrancelha ao ler "wincest". Ouvira muitos termos que não compreendia naquele dia, mas não aquele. Observou-o por vários minutos, sabendo que a conexão estava à sua frente, mas sem conseguir decifrar a palavra. Aquilo o estava matando.

" _Marie, eu te passo meu e-mail, mas não fique me mandando essas coisas. Eu tenho minha versão de supernatural, e é assim que vai ficar. Sem subtexto, se é que me entende. Mas... o que diabos é "wincest""?_

Dean colocou seu e-mail após respondê-la e foi buscar o notebook, que estava na mala. Ligou-o e deitou-se novamente.

Em menos de cinco minutos, recebeu uma nova mensagem.

" _Cheque seu e-mail. É algo que vai mudar a sua vida"_.

Dean riu e revirou os olhos, mas acabou entrando em sua conta. Abriu o e-mail que ela lhe enviara, e muitos links estavam ali. O primeiro continha _"wincest 3"_ , e Dean levou quase três minutos para descobrir que o símbolo ao lado da palavra era um coração.

Revirou os olhos e abriu o link, sem saber como Marie estava certa ao dizer que aquilo mudaria sua vida. A primeira coisa que percebeu foi a capa, e ele jogou o computador longe ao vê-la. Não era um desenho perfeito dele transando com Sam — afinal, os fãs dos livros nunca viram fotos dos dois —, mas era parecido o suficiente para que fosse perturbador. Depois de quase um minuto tentando recuperar a respiração, Dean voltou a pegar o notebook. Finalmente o significação de "wincest" lhe atingiu: uma mistura de "incesto" e "Winchester".

— Deus, por favor, me mate agora.

Ainda assim, ele acabou clicando em "capítulo único". Já chegara até ali, não custava nada — além de sua sanidade mental — ver o que essas fãs loucas escreviam sobre eles. À medida que os olhos verdes iam correndo pelas palavras, Dean se apavorava mais. Mesmo querendo, estava assustado demais para fechar a página, e seus olhos continuavam acompanhando a história insana que, aparentemente, era um "PWP". Ele realmente odiava aquelas siglas.

" _Dean observava o corpo do irmão com os olhos famintos. Queria tocá-lo, queria sentir a pele de Sam junto da sua. Sentir os músculos bem definidos de seu abdômen, sentir a textura da pele macia… o gosto dos lábios molhados"._

Sam escolheu exatamente esse momento para invadir o quarto, e Dean quase jogou o computador para o chão pelo susto que levou.

— Cara, que foi?

Sam riu. Com o olhar assustado, Dean virou o computador para ele e voltou para a foto da capa da tal história. Sam sentou-se ao lado do irmão e arregalou os olhos também, pulando para perto da parede assim que seu cérebro assimilou a imagem.

— CARA, QUE DIABOS…?!

— Marie. Ela me mandou isso. Sammy… isso… o que essa gente tem na cabeça?

— Por que você tá lendo essas coisas?!

O olhar de Sam deixava claro seu pavor, e Dean não estava muito melhor.

— Eu não sei, cara. Eu só cliquei, e apareceu isso… Sammy, estamos no inferno?

Sam riu e acalmou o coração, que ainda tentava assimilar o choque.

— Eles sabem que nós somos irmãos, né?

Dean riu e mostrou as notas iniciais da história para ele:

" _Fanfic com incesto, ou seja, dois irmãos super gostosos se pegando. Eu sei que muita gente acha errado, mas, na verdade, o fato de eles serem irmãos deixa tudo muito mais excitante"_.

Sam engoliu em seco e voltou para perto da parede.

— Essa gente é doente.

Dean assentiu com a cabeça e voltou à história, mesmo sem saber o porquê de fazê-lo. Aquilo era tão insano… ele simplesmente precisava saber como acabava. Era irreal demais para ele acreditar que alguém escreveria de verdade sobre aquilo.

Sam demorou quase cinco minutos para se recuperar do choque, e acabou rindo. Dean desviou sua atenção para ele, percebendo que o irmão ainda estava apenas de toalha.

— Você e o Cas é "Destiel". Como eles chamam nós dois?

Dean jamais compreenderia o porquê de ele querer saber aquilo. Devia ser o cansaço.

— Você não quer saber.

— Quero. Fala.

Dean respirou fundo. Sabia a palavra, mas não queria realmente contá-la ao irmão.

— Wincest.

Sam não sabia se ria ou se chorava.

— Tem algum casal hétero em supernatural? Só pra saber.

Dean deu de ombros e pesquisou. Fazia parte de seu trabalho descobrir tudo em pouco tempo, e jogou o computador longe quando seus olhos pararam em uma palavra. Sam o olhou com curiosidade, ainda encostado à parede, ao lado da porta que dava acesso ao banheiro.

— Que foi?

Mas Dean ainda estava apavorado demais para falar.

— Dean!

Sam começou a se preocupar, mas não queria chegar muito perto. O irmão o olhou, e o mais novo se perguntou se realmente queria saber o que Dean descobrira. Poucas vezes o vira naquele estado.

— Tem uma coisa chamada Wincestiel.

Sam ficou em silêncio por quase três minutos, e então começou a pular como uma garotinha.

— O QUÊ?!

— Não seja maricas, Sammy.

— Dean… eles imaginaram… eles…

Dean assentiu com a cabeça, sem saber como responder.

— ESSA GENTE É DOENTE!

Sam começou a remexer em seu cabelo. Imagens nada puras envolvendo ele, o irmão e Castiel começaram a rodar por sua cabeça, e tentou, com todas as suas forças, afastá-las. Mas era impossível. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

Enquanto isso, Dean já voltara a ler a primeira história. Era ridículo, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar dela.

" _Sam virou-se para procurar por uma roupa, e a toalha escorregou para o chão. O mais novo não se preocupou em recuperá-la. Ele queria que Dean visse tudo o que pudesse. Conseguia sentir o olhar do irmão sobre si, e o adorava. Adorava provocar Dean a ponto de tirá-lo do controle. A situação estava quase insuportável. Precisava de seu irmão mais velho como nunca precisara antes_ ".

Dean tentou não levar aquelas palavras para a vida real, mas foi impossível. Um pouco mais calmo, Sam virou-se de costas para ele e abaixou-se para procurar por uma cueca, provavelmente. A toalha caiu, e o irmão não fez nenhum movimento para recuperá-la.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Não… não podia… Sam não faria… afastou os pensamentos estranhos, amaldiçoando aquela fanfic imbecil, mas sem conseguir parar de lê-la.

" _Dean tentava ao máximo não deixar transparecer, mas desejava Sam. Observou a bunda macia e redonda, apontada para si como se implorasse para ser maculada. Lambeu os lábios, imaginando sua língua correndo pelo corpo do seu Sammy, parando ali naquele buraquinho tão chamativo, apenas para lubrificá-lo bem para o que se aproximaria. Sentia seu membro começar a ganhar vida, apenas por imaginar-se tocando no irmão, que praticamente oferecia-lhe o corpo"_.

Dean não pôde evitar olhar para Sam, que estava na mesma posição que a fanfic descrevia. Ele tentou não pensar nas imagens descritas pelas palavras da pessoa insana que resolvera fazer aquilo, mas foi impossível. E se viu lambendo toda a pele que lhe era oferecida. Viu-se acariciando o irmão, em todas as partes do corpo que pudesse encostar… Arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que pensava, e encarou os lençóis. Sua respiração tornou-se irregular, e Dean sentiu um pequeno volume começar a formar-se em suas calças. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.

— Minha vez de tomar banho.

Deixou o computador de lado sem fechar nenhuma página e entrou no banheiro quase correndo. Olhou para baixo, mas a ereção não era perceptível na calça. Removeu todas as muitas camisetas e camisas que vestia, para fazer o mesmo com a parte inferior. Apenas com a cueca, a semiereção era mais do que visível. Dean ficou encarando aquilo por quase dois minutos, sem conseguir acreditar no que acontecia. Removeu a cueca e correu para o chuveiro, colocando a temperatura no mais gelado que pôde. Havia apenas duas maneiras de resolver aquele problema, e ele, definitivamente, não se masturbaria pensando em Sam.

— O que aquela maluca da Marie fez comigo?

~~~~~~~~~~W~~~~~~~~~~

Sam não entendeu o desespero do irmão para ir ao banheiro e ficou curioso. Terminou de colocar seu pijama — um calção apenas, pois estava quente — e pegou o notebook, levando-o para a sua cama. Dean estava com uma história aberta, e ela envolvia os dois. Juntos. De uma forma íntima demais para sequer ser cogitada.

Entretanto, mesmo sabendo disso, Sam continuou lendo. Talvez pelo mesmo motivo de Dean, talvez por um completamente diferente.

" _Ele sabia que era errado. Observou o irmãozinho dormir, como já fizera tantas e tantas vezes, velando pelo sono de seu mais amado familiar. Sentia nojo de si mesmo. Seu trabalho era proteger Sammy, e ele o fizera em todos os momentos, mas agora sentia desejo pelo irmão? Era errado e sujo, como macular o pequeno garotinho que ajudara a criar? Sam suspirou dormindo, e Dean sorriu. Ele costumava fazer aquilo muito, desde criança, sempre que tinha um sonho bom. O mais velho gostava de velar o sono de seu irmãozinho, assim poderia estar ao lado dele caso o outro tivesse algum pesadelo"_.

Sam sorriu ao ler o parágrafo. Se o que estava escrito ali era verdade — mas ele sabia que não era, é claro —, então Sam finalmente compreendia como Dean sempre sabia quando ele tinha pesadelos quando criança. Com a maior paciência, Dean ia até sua cama e se deitava com ele, afastando todo e qualquer monstro que pudesse amedrontá-lo. Muito mais do que quando John estava em casa, Sammy se sentia protegido.

" _E Sam fingia que dormia e não sentia os olhares que recebia. Era tudo coisa da sua cabeça, porque seu irmão não era gay. Jamais o seria, principalmente por ele. Dean sempre tivera uma moral tão definida, que era impossível para Sam imaginá-lo correspondendo aos promíscuos sentimentos que nutria. Ao amor não-fraternal que nutria. Mas, se ao menos ele não fosse assim… bem, então Sam não o amaria como o amava. Sorriu com o pensamento, finalmente pronto para cair realmente no sono._

— _Hey, Sammy… eu sei quando você tá só fingindo dormir,_ bitch _._

— Jerk _– murmurou Sam, antes de cair no sono."_

Dean saiu do banho apenas com a toalha ao redor da sua cintura, assim como o próprio Sam fizera antes. Os pelos dele estavam arrepiados, mas Sam não fazia a menor ideia do porquê disso.

— Dean, eles realmente acham que a gente… você sabe.

— Yeah. Gente louca, Sammy.

— Yeah… — concordou, mas sem tanta convicção.

— Por que você não dorme um pouco, hein?

Sam assentiu e devolveu o computador para o irmão, que resolveu ficar apenas de cueca. Dean mexeu no termostato para ficar um pouco mais gelado, e acomodou-se debaixo do cobertor, com o notebook novamente em seus braços. Realmente devia desistir de ler aquilo.

" _E eles sabiam que era errado, mas viam-se novamente perdidos um na boca do outro. As emoções lutavam para que se separassem e para que jamais o fizessem; os dois irmãos estavam, acima de qualquer coisa, confusos. Apesar disso, não conseguiam resistir quando seus corpos ficavam assim tão próximos. Não conseguiam resistir um ao outro, porque os toques queimavam, e o amor misturava-se ao desejo de uma forma tão natural, que era como se fizessem aquilo desde sempre. Mas, é claro, não faziam. Acontecera apenas nas poucas vezes em que a distância era muita, e a necessidade que um sentia do outro, ainda maior._

 _Dean puxou Sam para cima de si, sentando-se na cama ao fazê-lo. As pernas do irmão eram enormes e conseguiam contorná-lo com facilidade, e Dean adorava sentir-se preso àquele corpo. Desceu uma das mãos até a perna de seu irmãozinho e a apertou. Sam sorriu e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, abraçando-o daquele jeito frágil e necessitado que poucas vezes acontecia. Normalmente ocorria quando um deles voltava da morte. Metaforicamente, aquele momento se encaixava. Estar longe daquele corpo, para Dean, era como morrer._

 _Sammy apoiou ambas as mãos nos ombros de Dean e sorriu malicioso, antes de impulsionar-se lentamente para cima, causando uma fricção deliciosa entre os falos eretos. Com a ajuda do irmão, que agarrara sua cintura como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, Sam aumentou a velocidade, tornando aquela fricção mais deliciosa a cada minuto, fazendo Dean imaginar de quantas outras maneiras Sam podia ficar subindo e descendo em seu colo, quase da maneira como fazia naquele momento."_

Dean desviou o olhar do notebook um pouco desconcertado. Olhou para o lado, esperando encontrar o irmão dormindo, mas não era o caso. Sam encarava cada reação dele, e parecia curioso ao extremo.

— Gente completamente doida, Sammy.

Sam levantou-se de sua cama e foi para a do irmão, que não achou aquela uma boa ideia. Além do fato de estar tendo que dividir sua pequena cama de casal com o caçula, Dean estava um pouco mais… acordado do que gostaria.

— Sammy, que diabos…?

— Eu preciso ler isso, Dean. A sua cara tava ótima lendo essas coisas. Pior do que quando você olha seu pornô.

— Você me observa enquanto eu olho pornô?

Sam desmanchou o sorriso sacana de seus lábios e puxou o notebook.

— Me dá isso aqui.

Os dois ficaram lendo em silêncio, e o sorriso de Sam foi desaparecendo. Dean tentava manter os olhos no irmão e na tela, mas era complicado. Ele também tentava manter sua cintura o mais distante de Sam possível, porque estava apenas de cueca e não sabia quais explicações dar. Estava excitado com seu irmãozinho. Inacreditável.

— Isso… isso é…

— Yeah.

" _Sam gemia alto, e o som era como música para Dean. O mais velho entrava e saía de dentro do amante, acertando sempre aquele ponto especial que apenas ele sabia onde achar — ninguém mais entraria em seu Sammy para procurar._

 _O ritmo era imposto por Dean, e era lento. Normalmente gostava de selvageria na cama, mas Sam era diferente. Com ele era mais intenso. Mais intenso do que fora com Lisa — e com Lisa fora realmente bom —, mais intenso do que fora com Cassie, mais intenso do que com qualquer mulher com quem já transara. Havia tanta coisa entre eles. Tantos momentos, tantos sentimentos… e aquilo apenas tornava o ato mais delicioso._

 _Dean entrava. Dean saía. Lento. Devagar._

 _Até Sammy não aguentar mais._

— _Dean… merda, mais rápido!_

— _Sammy, calma._

— _Mais rápido, porra!_

 _E Dean adorava quando Sam achava que podia mandar. Diminuiu ainda mais o ritmo, sabendo que aquilo era ainda mais torturante para si do que para seu irmãozinho. Ria, debochado, cheio de prazer, da impaciência do outro. Até ser surpreendido por Sam, que se removeu de dentro dele e o jogou deitado na cama, subindo sobre o seu quadril com um olhar animalesco._

— _Eu disse: mais rápido._

 _Sam levantou seu quadril e segurou o pênis do irmão, acariciando-o de leve antes de ajeitá-lo no local certo. Dean já estava preparado e a penetração não doeu muito. Sam simplesmente desceu, fazendo Dean penetrá-lo tão rápido que ele não conseguiu reter o gemido que segurava. E Sam impôs um ritmo quase insano, fazendo com que as paredes daquele quarto ouvissem as palavras do mais baixo calão serem ditas com o mais profundo amor"._

Dean e Sam engoliram em seco ao lerem aquilo. Não sabiam por que continuavam. Dean desviou levemente o olhar da tela para seu irmão, que se colocara discretamente debaixo das cobertas também. Sam estava sem camisa, e o abdômen definido dele era atraente… e Dean realmente sentia vontade de tocá-lo. Seu pênis não estava mais apenas semiereto, estava quase latejando, implorando para ser tocado. Visualizara cada palavra. Visualizara os olhares do irmão, e ouvira os gemidos dele. Aquilo era horrível! Ele era um completo pervertido que se interessava por…

— Gente louca, Dean.

Mas Sam tinha seus olhos fixos na pele exposta de seu irmão, e uma das mãos, que repousava sobre sua perna, estava a centímetros da coxa de Dean. E Sam queria tocá-lo. Queria como nunca quisera nada antes.

— Yeah, Sammy. Eu quero dizer… loucura.

Dean virou o rosto para o irmão ao falar com ele, mas descobriu-se tão perto… as respirações se mesclavam — culpa daquela maldita cama de solteiro! —, e conseguiam pensar apenas no que haviam lido. O prazer descrito… a vontade de saber se era realmente verdade…

Dean quebrou a distância, mas ter Sammy a corresponder seus beijos afastou qualquer dúvida ou receio. Eles viriam por todos os dias seguintes, é claro, mas não naquele momento. Naquele momento existia apenas Dean e Sam, sem rótulos e sem preconceitos.

As línguas bailavam e os corpos esquentavam. O computador foi parar no chão pela ânsia deles, e a cama quebraria não muito tempo depois. Aquele quarto ficaria sujo de desejo e infestado de luxúria pelo resto da noite. Marie estava certa, descobrir o que "wincest" significava realmente mudara a vida dele.

Quando o beijo foi interrompido, Dean riu.

— Como eu disse: gente louca, Sammy.


End file.
